


when the day is done

by season4bokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, idk how to tag, osamu's a showoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season4bokuto/pseuds/season4bokuto
Summary: you and osamu cook dinner together.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	when the day is done

**Author's Note:**

> this was a REALLY rough drabble written at 5am that was inspired by nk (@sunaschuupet) and i rambling on twitter. since there's a shortage of soft domestic osamu, i thought i'd just contribute myself so enjoy <3

tonight, osamu invited you over for dinner because it was the first time in the last 2 months that atsumu wasn’t home. although you could handle his teasing nature, osamu often would get shy or annoyed at his brother’s antics. you planned to hop on a train at 4:30pm so that you could help cook dinner, knowing that osamu must be tired from cooking at work.

it was 4:50pm when you arrived at his apartment and knocked on the door. dressed somewhat formally, you brought a backpack with extra clothes and toiletries just in case you were going to stay the night. 

“hi my love,” osamu smiled, opening the door. he hugged you tight and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. taking your backpack and carrying it to the couch, you locked the front door and stepped out of your shoes. 

the exhaust fans were already on low and osamu had chopped up a few vegetables already.

“whatcha planning on cooking?” you asked. 

“chicken katsu, your favourite, with some salad and rice of course,” he replied. 

“oh, lemme help coating the chicken then!”

“no it’s okay you don’t have to!”

“oh i’m getting hungry, it’ll make cooking dinner much faster.”

“ugh fine.”

osamu took apart a head of lettuce on the large half plate half bowl thing he got from kita when he moved. you both giggled as crunchy sounds filled the air as he mixed it with the chopped vegetables. 

meanwhile, you sliced thin strips of chicken over the large chopping board. a plate of flour and a plate of panko were placed beside each other for the cutlet coating. passing osamu, you took 2 eggs from the fridge and a fork from the cutlery drawer. cracking the eggs over a big bowl, you whisked them quickly and put the bowl in between the two plates upon finishing. 

“you okay with the usual salad dressing?” osamu asked. 

“yeah it’s fine!” you replied. 

osamu got to work mixing the ingredients for the dressing. as he drizzled the dressing all over the salad, you slowly coated the chicken in flour, egg and panko. you took your time so that the chicken wouldn’t break apart and they were coated properly with all the ingredients. as your fingers got more and more covered in panko, you had 2 more pieces left when osamu announced he was finished preparing the salad.

“i made the dressing at tossed the salad and you’re still not finished coating the chicken?” he teased, wrapping his warm arms around you from behind. 

“i just wanna be thorough okay, you know i suck at cooking,” you replied. 

“here lemme help you.”

“no it’s okay, i’m almost done!”

“no really, you were the one who came all the way here so let me help.”

“okay fine,” you sighed. 

as osamu worked on finishing the last pieces of chicken, you scurried around the kitchen placing all the used dishes and utensils in the sink to wash. right as osamu started frying the chicken, you started washing the dishes. he glanced at you lovingly as you hummed to yourself while placing the newly cleaned dishes on the drying rack. 

after washing all the dishes you could, you figured you should get started on setting the table. reaching up at the cupboard beside the stove, you grabbed two plates and two cups. opening the cutlery drawer, you took out two pairs of chopsticks and carried everything to the dining table. you laid out the beige placemats on each side while you snickered at how focused osamu looked while cooking.

after setting the table, you went over to the couch and stretched out your legs. peeking over, you saw osamu turning off the stove and starting to clean up the pan he fried the cutlets in. your stomach grumbled seeing the beautiful pile of golden brown breading with the freshly tossed salad. your eyes followed osamu while he filled a bowl with rice from the rice cooker and washed up the leftover utensils he used. 

“oh it was just me you were waiting for? i’m so sorry i know you were hungry but-“

“no don’t worry!” you cut him off. “it’s not even 6:30 yet, it’s okay.”

“you had a long day at work and i just wanted to impress you,” he pouted. 

“here, i’ll help you bring the food out here.”

“okay,” he smiled. 

once the food was perfectly laid out in a row in between you two, you excitedly started piling food onto your plate. 

“first bite together?” you asked. 

“always,” he replied. 

you both took a strip of chicken cutlet and bit into it, marvelling at the perfection of your creation. 

“this is the perfect ratio of breading to meat!” he praised. 

“well you fried it just right so that it’d be crunchy but it still has a lot of its flavour,” you remarked. 

you both smiled at each other while chewing, laughing to yourself at how cute osamu looked with his cheeks stuffed.

during the meal, osamu told you about how his “pain in the ass brother made a last minute order of 30 beef onigiris” and how him and the 2 other employees in the store had to make 3 batches of rice in 1 hour just to keep up with the walk in customers and atsumu’s large order. you couldn’t stop laughing at how unfortunate his situation was and how atsumu always finds a way to annoy his twin. 

after dinner, you both washed the dishes, getting into a mini water fight in the middle of it. by the time you finished, both your shirts had dark spots on them and your stomachs hurt from the uncontrollable laughter. 

making your way over to the couch, osamu laid back with his feet outstretched as you sat with your legs over his lap and your head leaning on the backrest. 

“so,” he turned to face you. “do you wanna stay over tonight?”

“of course,” you smiled.


End file.
